


По щучьему велению, по моему хотению

by Drakonyashka



Category: Saga (Comics)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, Space Opera, Steampunk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Переведено для WTF Saga 2018. Бета: volhinskamorda





	По щучьему велению, по моему хотению

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If Wishes Were Fishes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799053) by [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic). 



Воля тащился через временную парковку, шаркая ботинками по серому пыльному полу. Возможно, там примешалось даже немного крови — этот заказ не был чистым убийством, которое можно провернуть издалека. Мокрая одежда облепила его, а в теле болели абсолютно все мышцы, и это заставляло его чувствовать себя немощным и дряблым стариком.

Когда он забрался к себе на корабль, Охота, конечно же, уже была внутри.

— Убирайся, — сказал Воля, проходя мимо нее. Лживая Кошка выразительно помолчала перед тем как выдать свое скептическое «мр-р-р». — Сегодня мне не до этого.

— Я проделала весь этот путь, чтобы увидеть тебя, — сказала она и внезапно одновременно моргнула всеми восемью глазами.

Воля посмотрел на Лживую Кошку, но она ничего не сказала. И он снова подумал, что Лживая Кошка намного хуже определяет, когда Охота лжет, по сравнению с тем, когда лгут другие люди. Правда, стоило ему высказать вслух эту свою теорию, она сообщила, что это ложь.

Он мог спросить, как Охота нашла его или как взломала его корабль, но они так долго работали вместе, что он знал насколько хорошо у нее это выходит. Вместо этого он спросил: — Почему?

— Не будь таким, — она улыбнулась. Он подумал, что, наверное, так ее предки улыбались мохнатой добыче.

В другой день такой взгляд завел бы его — во всевозможных смыслах — но не сегодня.

— Я чертова отбивная. Никаких игр.

Но она была не в настроении.

— И что ты собираешься вместо этого делать? Думаю, оно будет не настолько хорошим, как то, что я запланировала.

— Ванна, — ответил он.

— М-м-м.

— Пара стаканов виски.

— Куда без этого.

Не то чтобы у него был виски. Из-за этого заказа он даже не успел сходить за покупками.

— Жареная рыба-спираль в апельсиновом соусе.

Возможно, где-то на этом заброшенном пустынном куске скалы есть столовая, где он сможет ее съесть. Если, конечно, заставит себя ее найти.

— Спать примерно год.

— Или, — сказала Охота, поднимая блокнот и открывая его, чтобы показать ему. Там было написано число с множеством нулей. — Пополам?

Воля моргнул. Он попытался представить, сколько будет половина от этого, но даже число с меньшим количеством нулей было чем-то невероятным для него. В любом случае, выйдет очень много.

— Ванна, — повторил он.

Она усмехнулась, и любое съедобное существо содрогнулось бы от ужаса при виде этой ухмылки. Воля тоже бы испугался, если бы знал, чем это ему грозит, и не был так измотан.

— О! Тебе нужно намного больше, чем просто ванна!

По сути, Воля остался без ванны и уснул в душе. Через какое-то время Охота нашла его и вытащила наружу, усадила и поставила перед ним тарелку овощного консервированного супа.

— У тебя убогая кладовая, — сказала она. — Это единственная съедобная еда, которую я там нашла.

Он даже не попытался объяснить ей, что пропустил плановый поход в магазин.

Вероятно, она же уложила его в постель. По крайней мере, проснулся он в кровати и, как ему казалось, после довольно долгого сна. Воля сел в кровати и огляделся. Охота стояла у руля.

— Где мы?

— Полтора часа лета от Смазки.

— Смазка, — повторил Воля, почесав затылок. — Что-то знакомое.

— Ты должен был слышать об этом месте. Это планета-склад.

— Я слышал, — осторожно согласился Воля. — Зачем мы здесь?

— Затем же, зачем я принесла тебе это. 

Охота сняла со стены под его койкой вешалку. Воля точно ее туда не клал. На ней обнаружились вещи, которые он совершенно точно видел впервые в жизни. Малиновый костюм — ну, более или менее, — с синими вставками. Большие и маленькие цепочки свисали из множества карманов жилета, а вместо пиджака был плащ. Синий плащ с малиновой оторочкой и — Воля заметил это, когда Охота повернулась, — со скрытым капюшоном.

— Я это не надену, — сказал Воля.

— Куда ты денешься? Это работа, Воля.

Воля продолжал настаивать на своем, пока завтракал овощным супом, но к тому времени, когда корабль совершил посадку на Смазку, костюм каким-то образом оказался на нем. Он себя в жизни нелепее не чувствовал.

— Я выгляжу как пижон, — пожаловался он, глядя в зеркало.

— Да, именно так ты и выглядишь, — промурлыкала Охота из-за его плеча. — Вот, надень плащ.

Она накинула ткань ему на плечи и потянулась, чтобы застегнуть пряжку. Кончики ее волос защекотали ему ухо. Охота отошла на пару шагов и скомандовала:

— А теперь повернись. 

Воля послушно повернулся. Охота присвистнула — впрочем, он был слишком поражен, чтобы заметить. 

— Черт, Охота! 

Она рассмеялась и закружилась — восемь ног застучали по полу. Малиновая юбка взметнулась, послушная ее движениям. Многослойные оборки причудливо змеились и ниспадали. Корсаж платья обрамлял ее чудесные груди, как оправа — бриллианты, и да, у нее тоже был плащ, изысканная вещица до середины спины. Волосы ее были убраны в причудливый узел и украшены розой из тех же оборок, что и юбка. Она была чертовски шикарна в этом всем. 

— Нравится? 

— Черт, — Воля шагнул вперед и запутался в плаще. Справившись с ним, он положил руки Охоте на плечи. — Может, мы все-таки останемся здесь?

Смеясь, она оттолкнула его волосатой лапой.

— Позже, красавчик. Прямо сейчас у нас по расписанию пара кораблестроительных магнатов, которых надо убрать.

В конце концов они спустились с корабля в ночь, и Охота одной лапой взяла Волю под руку. Лживая Кошка осталась одна — она не годилась для плана, который они собирались провернуть на балу, — это и объясняло их причудливые наряды. Ложь там будет литься больше, чем вино, а значит, там нет места для очень честной кошки.

Они остановились на углу под фонарем и попытались поймать экипаж. Первый тянула лошадь, которую даже любовь к морковке не заставила подойти ближе к Охоте. Второй передвигался без лошади на шести механических ногах, но Охота покачала головой и отвергла и его: 

— Я могу порвать юбки, — сказала она. В конце концов, им пришлось топать пешком весь путь до министерства торговли.

Они были не единственными. Воля видел медведя и морского конька, державшихся за руки; парочку крылатых — его оперенные коричнево-золотые крылья покачивались за спиной, ее крылья, яркие, как драгоценности, быстро-быстро трепетали, напоминая пчелу. Все были одеты примерно как и он сам, хотя цвета чуть поскучнее, подумал Воля, и, разумеется, ни одна из женщин не могла затмить Охоту.

Она буквально сводила на нет значение понятия «слиться с толпой». Скрытность никогда не была сильной чертой ни Охоты, ни Воли.

Пока они ждали в очереди около двери, Охота повторила ему на ухо инструкции:

— Просто молчи и гляди в оба. 

— Если бы я не был профессионалом, ты бы не позвала меня с собой — пробормотал Воля в ответ на это. 

— Ой, ну даже не знаю — от ее взгляда, сопровождавшего эти слова, Волю бросило в жар. Затем, словно по щелчку выключателя, страстный огонь исчез, и Охота кокетливо смотрела на него из-под ресниц.

Через некоторое время швейцар принял у Охоты визитки, на которых их с Волей выдуманные имена были написаны затейливым шрифтом, и с поклоном впустил их внутрь. 

Воля еле сдержался, чтоб не присвистнуть. Они попали в какой-то дворец. Ну, не совсем дворец — Воля знал, что на Смазке любые формы дворянства и аристократии под строжайшим запретом. Здесь правило Изобретение, и Торговля была его королевой. Все это он почерпнул из брошюрки для туристов, которую сунула ему Охота перед прибытием. Но место, в котором проводился бал, было настолько богатым, что легко могло бы быть дворцом, каким Воля себе его представлял. Кругом были мягкие зеленые ковры, потолок уходил далеко ввысь, а фонтан в виде всадника высотой в два человеческих роста был выполнен из хитрых механизмов, которые заставляли лошадь рыть землю копытом и наклонять голову с каждым всплеском воды.

К Воле подошел механический официант, сияя начищенной латунью, и предложил поднос с шампанским. Воля взял один бокал, наклонился к Охоте и негромко произнес: 

— Пойду огляжусь. 

— Вперед, — ответила она, рассеянно глядя на толпу — А я, пожалуй, потанцую.

Он скептически приподнял бровь, но она сбежала, даже не заметив этого. Толпа расступилась перед ней, — как и должна была, подумал он. Охота была намного красивее многих женщин, даже несмотря на то количество украшений, которое они на себя нацепили.

Намек был понятен. Он взял бокал шампанского и отправился бродить в толпе по бальному залу. Вля старался шагать непринужденно, так, чтобы было видно, что он принадлежит к этому кругу. Черт его знает, получилось у него или нет. Он не слишком годился для таких тайных дел. Охота тоже это знала, когда помахала у него перед носом суммой заказа и большую часть дороги тянула время, не посвящая его в детали. Хотя он хотел бы их знать, учитывая цену.

Но вот он здесь, и если ему удастся не привлекать внимание, и эти смешные отделанные латунью пистолетики, которые он видел на бедре у каждого мужчины, останутся в кобурах, тогда может все будет хорошо.

Охота показала ему фотографии парочки, за которой они должны присматривать, — министры торговли, Рэнсом и МакКлюр. Он был уверен, что узнает их в любой толпе по высоким шляпам и напомаженным усам, которые они носили. Но, как оказалось, на Смазке в этих костюмах не было ничего необычного. Поэтому он отслеживал их по цепочкам, инкрустированным зелёными камнями в верхнем левом кармане — такие цепочки, как объяснила ему Охота, означали их принадлежность к министерству.

Он прошел половину зала и взял себе креветок в соусе и маленькие суши с трёх разных подносов. Не рыба-спираль, конечно, но тоже неплохо. За этим занятием Охота его и нашла.

— Привет, любовничек, — сказала она.

Женщина рядом пристально посмотрела на них, и Охота игриво помахала ей ручкой. Воля кожей почувствовал неодобрение леди, когда та отвернулась.

— Как танцы? — спросил Воля.

— Неплохо, — небрежно ответила Охота. — Разве ты не танцуешь следующий со мной?

— Да ты издеваешься, что ли, — сказал Воля. 

Все та же дама фыркнула достаточно громко, чтобы они могли её услышать, и гордо удалилась. Охота повернула голову и подмигнула Воле левыми глазами.

— Мне здесь так одиноко. Мне очень нужен партнер.

Воля, услышав знакомые призывные ноты, усилием воли подавил естественный отклик тела и расправил плечи.

— Веду я абсолютно хреново, — предупредил он.

— Я и не рассчитывала, — ответила она и протянула ему руку. Они прошли к краю танцевальной площадки, где дамы кружились во всей своей красе. Там Охота повернулась к нему лицом, положила одну его руку себе на бедро, сдала и подняла вторую, и они закружились среди водоворотов из шелка. 

Он умудрился не наступить ни на одну из её ног. Судя по всему, переднюю пару она держала поднятой — и вооруженной, как пить дать. Впрочем даже просто держаться на ногах и не врезаться ни в кого было той ещё задачей, и Воля едва заметил, что Охота прокружила им путь через весь зал к двери, которая вела наружу.

Охота обмахнулась веером с таким энтузиазмом, какого Воля раньше не замечал, встряхнула волосами и хихикнула. Он еще никогда не слышал звука настолько подходящего для запугивания людей, однако придурок, стоявший у дверей, заулыбался в ответ.. Охота сделала реверанс и вывела Волю из зала.

И привела в сад.

— Отличное место для свиданий, — сказала она, положив голову ему на плечо. Их пальцы переплелись. — Романтических или чего-то другого.

— Я знаю, какое бы предпочел, — сказал Воля, скользнув рукой ей по бедру, но она только рассмеялась и покачала головой.

— Пошли, любовничек, — сказала она, — нам сюда.

Но стоило им выйти на извилистую дорожку между деревьев, как вся кажущаяся безобидность слетела с нее, как шелуха.. Такой хищной она была даже еще прекраснее, подумал Воля, даже ее юбки стали шуршать угрожающе. Наверное, это все влияние Лживой Кошки. Он замечал, что все меньше любит полуправду. Может быть, ему просто нравилось видеть Охоту именно такой, а не той, кем она показывалась перед всеми этими идиотами.

Между ним и Охотой не будет ничего серьезного. Они просто развлекались, вот и все.

Но не поймите его неправильно. Это было охрененное развлечение.

Они добрались до развилки. Одна тропинка вела под нависающие ветви деревьев, другая куда-то вдаль, сквозь поляну бледных лилий. Охота отпустила его руку и показала тонким длинным пальцем на лесную дорожку. Воля пошел вперед. Пальцы подрагивали около рукояти копья, однако он не касался ее. Лучше, чтобы никто, кроме жертвы, не видел его с оружием в руках.

Сквозь кованые решетки там ярко светили лампы, но их расставили не так часто, чтобы они могли полностью осветить дорожку. Воля все тише шагал в каждую следующую полоску тени и прислушивался, но вокруг стояла полная тишина. И точно не было никаких министров.

Внезапно он услышал в лесу треск, который мог издать распознать только Фрилансер — возможно, даже только Фрилансер, работающий с Охотой. Это был звук удара молотком по черепу. Воля свернул на другую дорожку и поблагодарил свое везение когда ее изгиб повел его туда, откуда шел звук. А потом внезапно чуть не врезался в человека в очень высокой шелковой шляпе.

— Позвольте… — мужчина оглянулся. Он выглядел пораженным, в лице не было ни кровинки.. Воля заметил цепочку, свисающую из его кармана. Одним движением пальца Воля активировал копье и проткнул его.

— О, — сказал мужчина. Кровь брызнула из его груди и он медленно опустился на тропинку.

Воля пристально посмотрел на него. Он достал свою карточку Фрилансера и приложил к глазу мужчины. Она считала его, подтвердив личность министра МакКлюр со Смазки, но больше ничего не произошло. Не были никакого подтверждающего пиликанья или бегущих букв, говорящих о закрытии контракта.

Может, их и не должно было быть? Со всей этой суматохой по пути сюда и сном он не подписал контракт как партнер Охоты. Теперь ему нужно просто дождаться ее.

Ждать пришлось недолго.

— Я сбросила свою жертву в кусты, но они быстро ее найдут. — Она достала свою карточку и одним движением просканировала министра Воли. — — Пошли.

Они поспешили обратно на тропинку, замедлившись, когда проходили мимо парочки женщин, погруженных в разговор. Как мог судить Воля, та из них, что была в шелковой шляпе, как раз собиралась поцеловать другую, стоявшую за расписным вентилятором. В следующий раз они замедлили шаг, когда входили в садовые ворота. Когда же они увидели швейцара, Охота так жадно поцеловала Волю, как будто хотела откусить ему язык. Воля бы задохнулся, если бы и без того не запыхался. Наверное, в этом и был смысл. Охота повернулась обратно к швейцару и потащила Волю внутрь.

— Мы обязательно должны взять еще этих чертовых закусок, — сказал Воля, — они с твоей любимой рыбой.

— Только если парочку.

Охота рассеяно улыбнулась проходящей мимо женщине, но Воля знал что именно в такой момент она сосредоточена как никогда. Проследив за направлением одного из ее взглядов, он увидел, как женщина в форме что-то шепчет швейцару на ухо.

— Найди его, — повторил Воля, — или их.

Охота скривилась.

— Теперь они заблокируют все выходы.

Именно поэтому Воля и ненавидел подобные заказы. В большинстве мест карточка Фрилансера позволяла беспрепятственно покинуть город, но подобные Смазке места игнорировали это. Теперь им с Охотой придется сбегать как обычным убийцам.

— Мы здесь задержимся ненадолго, — сказала Охота, повернувшись к нему и протянув руку. — Давай просто насладимся обществом друг друга.

Воля сжал ее пальцы.

— Я все еще не умею вести.

Она улыбнулась, показав все зубы разом, и повела его танцевать.

В первые мгновения танца он, наверное, был похож на манекен с привязанными к ногам гирями. Каждая секунда ощущалась как последняя, и он ждал, что его вот-вот похлопают по плечу, и это будут последние моменты его свободной жизни. Конечно же, до тех пор, пока его агент не вытащит его оттуда, а это может затянуться на неопределенный срок. Но во время второго танца он почувствовал себя куда более раскрепощенным. Стоило разобраться со ногами и нервами, как он стал обращать внимание на то, что происходит вокруг, — например, на сатиновые юбки и горячее бедро Охоты под ними. Она танцевала очень легко и непринужденно, даже несмотря на количество ног, только все время считала под нос, скорее всего именно для него: «Раз, два, три. Раз, два, три». Впрочем, это его даже не задевало. Он знал, что она за всем наблюдает, но чувствовал, что именно за ним — больше всего.

Сверкали драгоценности и механические официанты разносили закуски, играла живая музыка — ксилофоны и арфы, и фонтан за ними вздыбился как конь. Воля запутался в плаще, и все это время Охота. широко улыбаясь, смотрела на него.

Он не расслаблялся, и лучше бы ушел чисто. Но он позволил вниманию уйти куда-то в подсознание, в ту часть мозга, что никогда не переставала все отслеживать. Вместо этого он предпочел сконцентрироваться на том, как покрытые волосками пальцы Охоты, сжимали его руку, и на всепроникающем аромате шампанского в вохдухе.

Сложная задача — не наступить на ноги, и чтобы не наступили на тебя самого — через какое-то время ему наскучила, и когда он кивнул, указывая на место, где заканчивалась танцевальная площадка, Охота уже подчинялась ему в танце.

Там был один из официантов — с бабочкой и моноклем.

— Суши? — предложил он.

— Не против, если я поем? — спросил Воля, взяв сразу две штуки. — Ты тоже должна попробовать!

— Морепродукты, — Охота сморщила нос и посмотрела поверх плеча Воли. — Я пас. 

Воля повернулся, чтобы узнать, на что она смотрит. Один из выходов снова открыли и, кажется, через него даже пускали людей.

— Время сматываться, ты так не думаешь?

— М-м-м.

Они не пошли прямо к дверям — не было причин привлекать внимания, а вместо этого медленно продвигались сквозь толпу. Когда Воля проходил мимо еще одного официанта, он взял бокал шампанского и протянул Охоте:

— Тебе бы не помешало.

Она засмеялась и залпом выпила. Отрыгнула и в притворном удивлении приложила два пальца к губам.

— Боже мой.

Близость свободы, большой куш и в какой-то степени вид Охоты, облизывающей губы смертоносным языком, заставил Волю рассмеяться. Всегда неотразимая, его Охота.

И он понял, что сейчас он даже не шутил. Все это утверждение было правдой. Вот черт.

Охота уже снова переключилась и замерла, взяв Волю под руку. Он обернулся и увидел толпу людей в форме, собиравшуюся рядом с дверьми. Они принесли с собой громоздкое устройство на колесах, но он увидел отблеск на чем-то, очень похожем на обыкновенный монитор компьютера.

Он перехватил взгляд Охоты. Ее повседневная тиара чуть сбилась, но вряд ли это ввело бы их в заблуждение, потому что им всего-то нужно было найти женщину с восемью ногами.

— Уходи, — прошептала Охота. — В любом случае, у тебя никогда не было официального контракта на эту работу.

— Думаешь, никто не видел, что я танцую с тобой весь вечер? — издевательски спросил Воля. — Я остаюсь.

— Идиот, — сказала она, сердито глядя на него. Он пожал плечами.

За спиной Воли возникла женщина в погонах.

— Мисс, мы можем с вами поговорить? Это недолго. — спросила она у Охоты.  
— Черт, — сказал Воля. — Это официальная операция. Хотелось бы, чтобы вы это поняли и просто отпустили нас.

Женщина уставилась на него.

— Конечно, сэр. Сюда, сэр.

Воля, нахмурившись, посмотрел на Охоту. Она так же озадаченно пожала плечами, заинтригованная. Женщина уже шла вперед, и они следовали за ней до одного из других выходов. Она что-то прошептала своим коллегам, охранявшим дверь, и кивнула в сторону Воли и Охоты. Что бы она ни сказала, это было убедительным в той мере, чтобы охранники открыли двери и, улыбаясь, расступились, пропуская Охоту и Волю.

Чувствуя нарастающую нервозность, Воля прошел через дверь, держа руку на копье, но никто не выпрыгнул на него, и в следующее мгновение они с Охотой стояли снаружи, а дверь захлопнулась.

— Что это за хрень? — сказал он.

— Не смотри на меня. — Охота направилась вниз по улице. Было темно и фонари освещали улицу. Очередной безлошадный экипаж проехал мимо. — — Давай просто уберемся отсюда.

Назад они шли намного быстрее, чем когда направлялись к министерству. Плащ Воли развевался и трепетал позади, но ему это даже нравилось. Он поинтересовался, взяла ли Охота его напрокат или он может оставить костюм себе.

Воля как обычно открыл корабль голосовой командой, и Лживая Кошка, посмотрев со своего привычного места, вопросительно сказала: 

— Мр-р-рау?

— Мы удирали что было сил, — сказал ей Воля.

— Мр-р-р, — ответила кошка абсолютно довольно и положила голову обратно на лапы.

Воля взлетел и вывел из с орбиты Смазки без особых проблем, но ему понадобилось еще полчаса, чтобы прийти в норму. Он проложил надежный курс и отошел от руля.

— Черт, как же я не люблю всю эту подковерную возню.

Лживая Кошка приоткрыла один глаз и сказала: 

— Ложь.

Он пристально на нее посмотрел.

— Что за хрень, Кошка? Ты же знаешь, что я это ненавижу.

— Ложь.

Воля открыл рот, чтобы возразить снова.

— Мне кажется, — сказала Охота, положив руку ему на плечо, — она говорит, что эту ты не ненавидишь.

— Я… — Воля замолчал и повернулся, что посмотреть на Охоту, которая все еще не сняла свой наряд. Из ее прически выбился локон, а роза немного увяла, но она все еще была чертовски шикарна.

Она приподняла пару ног в вопросительном жесте, как бы говоря «ну?».

— Хорошо, — признался Воля. — В этот раз мне кое-что понравилось.

— Я так и думала. — Она наклонилась к нему, чтобы поцеловать, но с гримасой отпрянула, как только их губы соприкоснулись. — Что ты ел?

Он с неловкостью сказал: 

— Суши?

— Фу, морепродукты. — Она озадаченно фыркнула, а потом рассмеялась, сказав: — Рыба желаний. Показуха. Они кладут Рыбу желаний в закуски. Вот как мы вышли!

Теперь Воля все понял.

— Я загадал желание.

Охота кивнула.

— В следующий раз будут умнее, да?

Взгляд ее восьми глаз обещал многое, когда она снова наклонилась.

Но Воля уклонился от нее.

— Я все равно не понимаю.

Охота со вздохом выпрямилась, но он проигнорировал это.

— Зачем я тебе был нужен? Ты могла без проблем сама расправиться с теми двумя.

Она небрежно пожала плечами, и Воля слишком хорошо знал этот жест, чтобы поверить.

— Возможно, мне просто нужно было сходить на свидание.

— Уверен, ты могла бы найти себе компанию для прогулки по саду намного дешевле, чем я.

— О чем ты? — спросила она, невинно моргая всеми глазами по очереди. — Придя, ты сделал мне одолжение. Бесплатно.

— Я… — Воля хватал воздух ртом.

— Ты обещала мне половину!

— Да быть не может.

— Ложь, — скучающе сказала Лживая Кошка.

Охота беззаботно поправилась.

— Даже если это и так, нет никаких подтверждающих документов. Я очень ценю, что ты пришел.

Она похлопала Волю по щеке.

— Ты... — Воля не мог найти нужных слов. Просто смотрел на нее. Он так сильно стиснул зубы, что они заболели.

Охота тяжело вздохнула.

— Да ладно, не злись. — Она достала свою карточку, ввела несколько символов. —— Вот, смотри. Половина.

Писк карточки подтвердил — половина перечислена на счет Воли. Но ему от этого не полегчало.

— И что, это было просто дешевым свиданием?

— Не нуди.

Охота повернулась к нему спиной и начала расплетать волосы.

Но Воля еще не закончил. После того как обдумал кучу вещей, сложил два и два еще несколько раз, и у него все еще получалось четыре, он спросил:

— Так почему?

Охота нахмурилась и тяжело развернулась к нему.

— Потому что я думала что будет весело, понятно? Я думала, что нам будет весело вместе. Но сейчас я в этом, между прочим, уже не уверена, так что верни меня на Квиксилвер, где стоит мой корабль.

Вот оно что. Воля подумал еще немного и проговорил:

— Ты была права.

Он подошел на шаг ближе. Но она не показала ему язык и не нахмурилась еще сильней, так что он положил руки ей на плечи и сказал: 

— Я повеселился.

Она подозрительно на него посмотрела.

— Еще бы.

Воля очень осторожно подбирал слова. В присутствии Лживой Кошки извиняться было невероятно сложно, ведь сболтнуть что-то не то было просто.

— Я рад, что ты позвала меня.

— Да? — в ее тоне было что-то такое, что заставило сердце Воли забиться быстрей.

— Да, черт побери, — подтвердил он и поцеловал ее.

— Фу, морепродукты, — сказала Охота.


End file.
